


A friend in need is a friend indeed

by Pixel_Libra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, More pokemon will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Libra/pseuds/Pixel_Libra
Summary: // This is going to be a long day // Vulpie thought while running after Shade.





	A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something and I wrote it for fun. XD  
> I'm in a pokemon phase and i drew something based on a story i thought about when I was little and decided to write it!  
> It's mostly for fun soooo this might not be great literature.  
> Also a little warning English is not my first language, I'm french and still learning the language.

// This is going to be a long day // Vulpie thought while running after Shade.

The day had started like any other. Shade went early to Vulpie's house to drag her into another imaginary adventure. They were just playing outside when the Zorua claimed he saw something and immediately ran off. While Vulpie did not mind a little fun, she didn't really like Shade running off without her into the woods.  
“Shade, slow down!”  
“I saw something crash behind The Rocks !”  
“The Rocks?”  
Vulpie finally caught up to Shade who had stopped running.  
“Shade, The Rocks can be dangerous! We should get the al-”  
“ Shuush I heard something !”  
“ Then stop shout-”  
“ Over there !”  
And he took off in the bushes.  
“Shade wait!!”  
She rushed only to bump into him a few step in the bushes.  
“Shade?”  
He was looking right in front of him. On one of the bigger rocks was a small pink Pokemon who looked tangled in Spinarak webs.  
Shade took a few steps towards the Pokemon.  
“Are you okay?”  
The pink Pokemon jumped a little but then giggled  
“I'm fine! Just a bit... Stuck.”  
“Hold on, I'm gonna get you out!”  
Shade used Scratch on the Spinarak web and the small Pokemon was freed!  
The Pokemon shook the last bit of web off them.  
“Thanks a bunch frand!”  
“By the way, I'm Shade and that's my best friend Vulpie!”  
“Hello, nice to meet you!”  
“Nice to meet you too! I'm Mew!”  
Mew then looked lost in their thoughts for a bit which caught Vulpie's attention  
“Are you sure everything is fine?”  
“Well...I've been looking for my pal for a while now...”  
“Oh no! What happened?”  
Shade asked, looking worried. Vulpie was worried too, she hoped Mew's friend was not in the same state as them.  
“We were exploring the area when a bunch of Spinarak decided our presence here was _insulting_ and attacked us! I think my pal got lost while we were running away...”  
Shade and Vulpie stayed quiet for a bit before Shade's face lit up.  
“We can help you find your friend!”  
“You can?”  
“We can?”  
Vulpie look as, if not more, surprised than Mew.  
“Yeah! Me and Vulpie know the place pretty well!”  
“Really!?”  
“But-”  
Vulpie was about to say something but Mew looked so happy.  
“Alright.”  
Both Mew and Shade grinned.  
“But we need to tell the adults whats going on.”  
“Vulpiiiiiiie...”  
Vulpie smiled while starting to leave towards their home.  
“Come on! The sooner we're back home, the sooner we can start searching!”  
Shade immediately ran after her with Mew flying behind the both of them.


End file.
